The Genderswap Potion
by nobody7813
Summary: One night Axel comes home with a genderswap potion and decides to have a little fun with the guys by having a friendly bet, however, when Siax loses, how will he hold up when he must remain a girl in front of Xemnas until the potion runs out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there :D While I was editing another one of my stories, I came up with this idea...don't really know how, it just came to me I guess lol. Anyway I might or might not continue this. Maybe another chapter to get the story going, but it may just depend on how people will like it. Oh and with the poker segment, if I don't have the terminology right, I'm sorry I'll fix it later. Lemmie know what you think please~~

* * *

He looked inside the store, not really looking for anything. 'You're heart's desires,' was the name of the small tent. He searches the racks one bottle at a time, then sees one that peaks his interest. Hesitantly, he picks up the bottle, but then not caring what anyone else thought. It could be pretty fun. Reading the instructions and usage on the potion bottle he grinned, finally satisfied, he makes his way to the moogle at the front counter. He laid the bottle on the table for purchase, and paid the moogle what he owed. The moogle, content with the money, bid him a good day, and returned to the back of the tent for reasons he was not sure. He tosses the bottle up in the air, ready for an adventure, and caught it in his hands.

"Bottom's up!" he said with an enormous smile, taking a small dosage of the potion.

It was late at night, and Roxas, Sïax, and Demyx were all practicing their poker skills for Luxord's annual Poker League. Roxas, clearly having practiced himself, was beating Sïax and Demyx to a pulp.

"What? How could you get an entire _four_ aces so quickly?" Demyx was in denial when Roxas had just taken the last of his munny. Roxas only smirked with his eyes closed.

"Top secret, and, Demyx...and, it's called a full house…" he said. Sïax rolled his eyes. He still felt neutral about the boy. Just when he seemed to know his personality, a new one appeared. Although, he had never seemed to be best when around people.

"You're surely gonna beat Luxord at his own game this time around!" Demyx gave Roxas a high five. Sïax gave a small 'hmph,' as if to say he didn't care one way or the other. He had already been beaten a while before hand. He was about to make off for bed, however, an unfamiliar voice burst through his thoughts.

"Hey guys, guess what I got today?" Sïax turned around to see a strikingly beautiful woman standing in the doorway. She had the most beautiful figure, as Sïax decided to take her in from the bottom up. Her arms so gentle yet strong; her chest even more amazing. However, his admiration was over when he saw her face. Axel's familiar red hair, green eyes, and teardrop scars shone bright and true. He hoped his astonishment wasn't too clear when he felt his jaw drop. He quickly looked away to see young Roxas drooling, and Demyx seemed to be critiquing him.

"Axel..?" Demyx finally broke the silence. "Is that really you? Dude what did you do to yourself? You're completely hot!" He was gesturing to Axel's new body with his arms.

"Oh so you _are_ attracted to me?" Axel winks, while leaning down to let some of his cleavage show.

"Oh you're full of it!" Sïax didn't care anymore, this was weird, and he wanted to go to bed.

"Aw common, don't you wanna know how I came to be _Lexa_?" Axel taunts with his eyebrows. Roxas shook his head, and whipped the drool from his mouth.

"Yea, man, what happened?" Demyx asked.

"Well, yaknow that new side market on the back alley right before you get to Memory's Skyscraper?" Axel sat down to explain.

"Oh yea, I saw that yesterday when I came home from work!" Roxas felt proud for already knowing about it.

"I finished with work early today and-"

"What are you talking about its midnight!" Sïax accused.

"Oh, well, I…musta lost track of time…" Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway! I went in there after work wondering what kina stuff the moogles sold there. Pretty cool stuff is what they sell there! They got all kindsa potions for whatever you could want, and I just so happened to stumble across this!" He took the small bottle out from his pocket.

"You…actually paid _money_ for that?" Demyx took the bottle and began reading the labels.

"Simple Curiosities," he read, "for dreams of dreams, let your heart run wild…" he continued to read. Sïax couldn't believe what he was hearing. Axel had done some crazy stuff in his day, but _this_ was just out of context…wait till the superior heard about it.

"Of course I did! Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be a woman?" Axel acted as if everyone always thought of these things.

"I suppose…but that's not the point, Axel,"

"Ah, ah, ah, It's _Lexa_, dear Sïax," Axel cooed.

"Nevermind that, it's still an outrageous-"

"I wanna try!" Demyx, always ever so eager to try stupid things, took a small sip of the floral smelling concoction. Sïax put his palm to his forehead, and shook his head. Demyx began coughing and wheezing, not even noticing his physical changes. He kept coughing even after he had stopped shifting. "Ewwww it tastes like diiiirt," he whined. He finally stopped a minute to stare at himself in awe. "Aww, and Axel I thought you were pretty. Look at me, I'm gorgeous!" He licked his finger, and placed it on his butt, making a sizzle sound. Roxas and Axel laughed; Demyx really was quite the clown.

"Very nice er…Demmy," Axel winked.

"You're not gonna leave me out on the fun, huh guys?" Roxas motioned for Demyx to give him the bottle. He took a sip and his eyes began to water, "Yuuuuuck it does taste like dirrrt," after whipping his eyes, Roxas ran to the mirror to get a glimpse of his newly transformed, seductive body. "Common, you've gotta be kidding me…" Roxas looked at his hardly unchanged body. Axel and Demyx began to crack up, and even Sïax had to stifle a small smile. Before long Demyx was rolling on the floor.

"You look just like Xion with blonde hair!" Axel whipped a tear from his eye.

"Shutup, Axel!" Roxas quickly sat back down. After a minute or so, Sïax knew it was coming, but they all three gathered around him. They waved the bottle in his face chanting things that if he didn't want to that the 'chicken' wouldn't have to. Or things like, second in command should've been first to go. Finally he'd had enough of it. He nearly dropped the bottle when he jerked it from Axel's hand, oh what a shame that would've been, but his steady hand held on to it. The three stooges all batted their female eyes at him, hopeful for a good laugh. Sïax held the small bottle in his hand, swishing it around to get a better look at it. The smell of flowers writhed up his nose. He hated it; it reminded him too much of Marluxia. Finally he pinched his nose to take a sip. It began to crystalize in his mouth, and he, too, got chocked on the small bit of dirt that had formed in his mouth. He felt skin stretching, but he didn't care, he just wanted that foul taste out of his mouth. It didn't taste like top soil anymore; he figured it was something more like mud that traveled down his throat. Finally, it was gone, and took a long breath of fresh air. He looked around, and saw the three of his manly female friends staring back at him with all three jaws dropped.

"Whoa…dude, you are _not_ ugly," Roxas finally said.

"Ditto…" Axel and Demyx said together. He lifted an eyebrow, and in response, Axel motioned to the mirror with his thumb. Sïax looked back at him in hesitation, but finally succumbed to curiosity to go see himself. When he reached the mirror, he was in shock. His figure wasn't much; very slender but had a firm shape to it. His arms curved perfectly to his waist, and something he was very surprised of, he had a larger chest than any of them. Sïax still stood at the mirror when Axel pronounced,

"A sip doesn't last for more than an hour," waving his hand in the air as to explain,  
"but I have the best idea!" Sïax turns half around,

"I'm afraid to ask what that might be…"

"Oh you're gonna love it!" Axel rises with a pride in his voice.

"What's that?" Demyx asks, all too eager.

"Alright, tomorrow night, we're gonna go on a triple date. We have to all find new girls that we don't know, and ask them to the movies with us. Whoever can't find a date, or finds one the slowest, must renounce their manhood, and drink the rest of the potion. However long that may be, they will region the organization as its 15th member. They will also try to seduce the superior in doing so." Axel winks with pride.

"And by seduce you mean…" Sïax was dreading this more and more.

"Oh I think you know." Axel waved his eyebrows up and down.

"Aw man, that's good!" Demyx laughed.

"I'm game!" Roxas was always up for a challenge.

"Haha! That's what I like to hear! What about you…eh…_Ixsa_?" Axel taunted him.

"I will have no part in your betting." He turned around, hating that his new voice didn't have the full force of hate he wanted it to.

"Aw but Ixsaaa, you just gotta!" they all begged. He thought it over. They really weren't going to stop pestering him until he agreed to this stupid bet. He could get a date in five hours couldn't he? After another ten minutes of bickering, he finally caved.

"Fine! Fine, I don't care, I'll beat you all thought, so don't think it'll matter one way or the other," Sïax yelled. The rest of the hour was spent by crude games or just plain making jokes about one another. Sïax really sat strategizing, because he couldn't bear the embarrassment of the superior seeing him this way. Finally when the potion wore off, he felt at ease, so he went off to bed without telling the others a word. While he sat in his bed, unable to sleep, he wondered what in the world he had gotten himself into.

He woke up the next morning in a flash. He hurriedly got dressed so that he may receive his mission for the day, and finish it quickly. Maybe if he got a head start, he could beat the others in no time. Collecting the mission files, he searched for his own. He read the mission description, and it crushed him. 'Monthly Castle Inspections Duty,' he thought. That usually takes all day. He handed out the rest of the mission assignments to the other members, and set off to his work. He knew he was going to lose, he just knew it


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well some people did respond and say they'd like to see more of it...so i finally got around to chapter 2!

Saix: Pitifull writers, mindlessly creating stories, the rage of the critique releases those stories

Me: oooo youuuuu

* * *

Cleaning day; of all the jobs I could've gotten today it had to be castle cleaning. I walked, defeated, to the checklist used for cleaning duties. I remembered something…I didn't give Xion or Lexaeus a mission today. I scowled, and walked toward the grey room where most leisurely hours are spent.

"Oh number XIV; number V?" I try to hide my devilish grin when I found them sitting together playing a game of poker. Everyone's been trying to gear up for that tournament I suppose. They both turned their heads to acknowledge me. "I'm sorry; I forgot to give you your mission briefings. The three of us are to have the honor of undertaking in castle purifying today." Lexaeus was a little suspicious of my tone, but considering I could report him to the superior, he dropped his caution. Xion followed Lexaeus by nodding. Maybe I could have a chance then to get a date that night. "Xion you are to handle the laundry first. Lexaeus, you are to vacuum the castle first." They looked at each other with panic; more so on Xion, but it was still readable on Lexaeus's face.

"Uh…Sïax, what are you going to do?" Xion asked a little hesitantly.

"Why I have the honor of dishes and dormitory inspection," I grimaced at the thought of going into Larxene's room.

"More like _horror," _Lexaeus whispered under his breath. Xion giggled.

"What was that?" I threatened.

"Nothing, sir." Lexaeus set off, ready to work. Xion followed. I kept my calm all up until they were unable to see me from around the corner. Checking to see if anyone was looking, I nervously ran to get the room inspection cards. I found them and rushed to the superior's room. Who was I kidding? Xemnas always gets a perfect score. I quickly wrote: 100%-Perfection. Then I moved on to Xigbar's. I grabbed a clothespin before entering. I speak from experience when I say that his room smells of the upmost awfulness. I plugged my nose and entered the aroma of rotting food, party favors, fancy perfumes, and underwear everywhere. I quickly marked a -50 onto the page for uncleanliness. I hurried through the room, inspecting for items not allowed such items that don't belong to them. I sighed. Xigbar's room alone takes a half hour to rummage through. I stopped where I was, and decided to give Xigbar an unusually high score of 50. I posted it on his door as I had with Xemnas. I went into Xaldin's room next. The order of the room gave me a bit of optimism. I again posted the score- 98%- onto the room's door. Maybe I could get a date in time. I turned to face the hallway of rooms that never were. Ten other rooms needed to be checked…that included Axel and Demyx. I checked my watch; it's already 3 o'clock. I slouched, knowing that I would never get a date in time.

"E...excuse me, Sïax?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly regathered my wits, and turned.

"Ah…Xion, you startled me." She looks sweetly at the floor.

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you doing here? I thought I-I-I mean Xemnas told you to do the laundry."

"Well…I am. I just need to get more laundry soap." She looks up shyly. For a puppet she sure can imitate emotions well. "I noticed you mumbling to yourself. Is…something wrong?"

"Er…you see I just have an appointment in town today, and I hadn't thought to schedule my mission into my schedule." I tried to make myself look busy.

"Are you going to be late?"

"Actually…at this rate I may very well be late."

"Is it very important?" I wondered why she was asking so many questions.

"Why yes…it's very important. Why should you care?"

"Well…I pick up after Axel and Roxas all the time. I…I could finish your job for you…if-if it's really that important to you."

"…Do you even know how to perform this task?"

"Well sure. Isn't it just making sure everything is in the right place?" She's pretty much nailed the job.

"Yes, actually, it is."

"I'm on my last load of clothes; I could finish your jobs as soon as I'm done." Bless this puppet; she was saving my life.

"Well, number XIV, I am in a great deal of debt to you. Thank you." I handed her the cards. "All you do is fill these out when finished with a room."

"Oh. Okay." She takes the cards. "And you're not in debt to me at all, Sïax. I'll be happy to help you out."

"_Happiness_ isn't something you should be able to feel, XIV."

"I know." She turned to return on her mission to get more laundry soap. I smiled as soon as she was gone. The movie Axel had picked starts at six. It was going on three. I had three hours to find a date, or…I couldn't even think of the latter. Wait a second…Xion is a puppet, but also a _girl_. I needed something to wear other than my cloak. I ran after her.

"Number XIV!"

"Yes?" she had found her soap, and was returning to her duties.

"Um…do you know where I can get clothes?"

"…clothes?"

"You know…clothes other than our organization cloak."

"Oh!" her face sparked with recognition. "Follow me!" She dragged my arm as she tugged me back down the dormitories. She stopped at Xemnas's room. "Wait right here." She smiled brightly. She soon returned with clothes in her hand, but she didn't even give me time to approve them. She grabbed my arm, and dragged me to my room. She shoved the clothes into my hands. "Put these on." She pushed me back into my room, and then closed the door. I had no time to argue. I put them on, and stood in front of the mirror. I looked great. She had given me a black t-shirt, with a blue and white hoodie, and white jeans. "Keep your boots on though!" She commanded. "But…d-don't tuck them in please!" So I kept my boots on. I opened the door. "Wow, Sïax you look nice!" She cheered her work. She observed my face, seeming to be looking for something.

"What?"

"What happened to your earring?" She finally asked.

"I…took it out?"

"No, no, no, keep that in." I gave a mistrusting look, but she nodded. So, I went to put my earring back in: a single white diamond stud. I walked back out to her.

"Um…Xion?"

"Hm?" She was studying my outfit.

"Won't Xemnas know that we took his clothes?"

"Oh don't worry," her face brightened again, "I'm practically his daughter…so I can handle him. Oh and you're ready to go, so…don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Panic filled my head again.

"Right!" I half lost my cool, but figured that it was better to be on time with a date than to have Xion keep her image of me. "Xion, again, thank you."

"No problem! ...Now hurry or you'll be late!" I nodded. I created a dark corridor that would lead me to downtown Radiant Garden.

"Whew…you can do this Sïax," I told myself as I exited the corridor. I spotted a cute brunette with a giant bow in her braided hair. I snickered. I walked up to her, but it wasn't until I was almost ten feet from her did I see she was with the infamous Cloud Strife that I ran away. I walked until I found a girl with guns strapped to her belt, and a blue sash around her waist. I figured I'd try her first. But how?

"U-uhm…hi." I stammered. I had no emotions, so why was I stammering?

"Hello." She turned to face me.

"Uh…my name's Sïax…what's yours?"

"Yuna."

"Uh huh…well I…I was wondering If you might…want to…maybe…" I was blowing it.

"Want to what?"

"Go…to the movies with me? Tonight?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I already have a boyfriend." I felt terrible, and for the first time in ages, I felt my checks redden. "Don't beat yourself up, eh…Sïax. I would've gone with you if I didn't."

"Yea…" I walked away. I looked at my watch. It was four o'clock. Only two hours left. I walked and walked. Only some of my misfortune resulted as follows:

"Hi…I'm Sïax and I wondered-"

"How not to stutter? Get lost." Or,

"Hi, what's your name?" I would at least get a name, but when I mentioned a movie,

"No I'm sorry, I'm busy today." One was even rash enough to slap me….but on I searched. It was 5:30, and all seemed lost. Until…

"Hey, you have blue hair too!"

"Huh?" I turned to see a beautiful young woman with short blue hair, and bright blue eyes.

"You seem lost. Can I help you?" I figured I could at least go down fighting.

"Um…yes. Actually, I uh…"

"First, tell me your name."

"Sïax, bu-"

"Nice to meet you, Sïax. I'm Aqua." She shook my hand. "Now, how can I help you?"

"Actually…I kind of…need a date." I closed my eyes in fear of being hurt again.

"Oh ho let me guess, you had a bet with some friends, and last one to the party loses, am I right?" I opened my eyes in amazement.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Let's just say I get around." She smiled.

"Would you be willing to go with me?"

"No, I'm sorry, my boyfriend wouldn't like that too much." I must have looked pitiful for what she said next.

"But don't worry. I have a friend who always loves a good party, and she's single." I finally had hope again.

"Really? Where?"

"I'll call her," She smiled. "Hey, Yuffie! I've got a cute guy here in need of a date! Common he'll take you out on a good time." I heard cheering on the other side. She closed her phone. "There, she'll be here in five minutes. She doesn't live far." Then we sat down, and talked for the five minutes she promised. She was one of the nicest people I had ever met.

"Hey! Are you that super cute guy I heard about?" I heard from who I presumed was the Yuffie I had heard about.

"Uh…" I looked at Aqua for confirmation. She nodded. "Yea. And you are?"

"The grrreat ninja Yuffie!" I couldn't help myself but laugh. "So where's the party? Let's go!"

"It's at the movie plaza with some other friends and their dates."

"I know where that is!" She grabbed my arm. "Let's go!" I looked back at Aqua who had a wide grin on her face as she waved goodbye. Yuffie dragged me a lot quicker than I thought she could…and in that moment I wondered if Aqua was actually as nice as I made her out to be.

xxxxxxx

"Hey hey! Look who got himself a date!" Axel sneered as we approached. "Feisty one isn't she?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"Uh…yea," I answered.

"Well?" Yuffie put her hands on her hips.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, uh yea sorry. Guys this is Yuffie. Yuffie, this is Axel, Roxas, and Demyx." I noticed that Demyx didn't have a date. Maybe I could escape this after all.

"This is Paine," Axel gestured to a tall girl in all black, with a stare as sharp as her collar.

"And this is Olette," Roxas said. She was as tall as he was, although he had never been very tall anyway.

"Demyx!" I turned to see him against the wall with my date, laughing and giggling.

"Oh, sorry Siax! But Demyx is soooo hot, and I'd rather go to the movies with him. He's a bit more my type if that's ok." I couldn't say a word.

"Ohhhh burrrrn!" Roxas laughed.

"Did that _really_ just happen?" Axel walked up to me. "Sorry bro, but your date is now _his_ date." He pointed to Demyx, who was now playing his sitar for Yuffie. I just stood there with my mouth open. "Well! The movie's about to start; what do you say we head on in?" The party walked on inside the theater, happy and giddy that they didn't lose the bet. "See you later man!" Axel was almost inside before he called out, "And don't forget to bring in _Ixsa _tomorrow at work!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey I'm back! Got the laptop fixed!

Siax: It's been 3 months!

Me: -_-' I. Don't. Care. I got it fixed though!

Siax: …bout time.

Me: ANYWAY WHILE SIAX WAS BEING A BIG FAT MEANIE I WROTE A NEW CHAPTER

Siax: Stiiicks and stoooones

Me: Siax? Leave.

Siax: mkai I've got better things to do!

Me: Uh huuuuh…Now that he's gone, I can say how awesomely excited I am for this story! I feel like it's going to be one of my best, and I sure will work hard on it! Reviews and favorites help a lot too! (helps me get past the procrastination biz…) So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll have more on the way along with updating some of my other stories as soon as I can!

* * *

I couldn't believe after all my hard work…that it was going to end like this. I wandered Radiant Garden for hours. I didn't want to see hide nor tail of our castle at the moment. Only until I heard a familiar voice did I realize it was night.

"Hey! Sïax, how did it go?" I turn around with an eyebrow raised. It's Aqua with a tall man with brown hair.

"Oh…uh, not so good." She sighed.

"I'm sorry…I should've known better than to set you up with Yuffie. She's not very dependable."

"Yea. I got that." She put her hand on her forehead in disgust. She asked the man to wait for her by the castle entrance to talk with me alone. He gave a questioning look, but she shooed him away.

"What'd she do?" She leaned on one leg with her arms crossed like a mother ready to dish out some discipline. I explained; however I felt a little guilty even though she caused me to lose my bet.

"That Yuffie! Doesn't she have any decency anymore?"

"She…said I'm sorry, at least." I didn't know why I'm defending her.

"That's not an excuse! If you lost any munny I'll make sure she gives it back to you," she tried to make up for her friend's behavior.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a munny-type bet. More like a dare." I hoped I wouldn't have to explain further.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't really help you there." She looked down.

"H-hey It's not your fault." I stammered.

"Yea, but…ooooh Yuffie's gonna get it!" Her head was up again; her hand in a fist. She was quite adorable when she was flustered.

"Well, good luck with that. I have to get going now so…" I started to turn to leave.

"Oh wait!" She put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Here's my number. If you need anything just call. I'm sure my boyfriend and you would be good friends too." She smiled.

"Too?" I reemphasized.

"Yea, we're friends aren't we?"

"I suppose so."

"Great. Good luck!" She hugged me and went back to the brown haired man. I couldn't help but to keep smiling even after she'd gone. I figured I'd head back. I opened a corridor, and stepped through. I wondered if I could just run away…no. I wasn't a coward. I would see this through. How bad could it be? I laid down after finally pushing-literally pushing-Xion out of my room; the puppet was determined to find out how the night had gone. I sighed and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Wake up! Got a big day today!" I opened one eye to the blinding lights. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx stood there with smug grins on their little faces.

"Doesn't it count that I actually came with a date and Demyx didn't?" I was desperate.

"Nope." Roxas said all too cheerful.

"Now drink up!" I sat up. Took the vile thing, and stared at them hoping with all that I had I wouldn't have to do it. I was wrong. Axel tipped the bottle up sharply, almost making me choke. My eyes watered at the familiar taste of earth. I closed my eyes, waiting for the nightmare to begin. Finally, Axel removed his arm and I moved the bottle as soon as I could. I felt like I could throw up. I think I started to, but Axel kept my mouth shut until I was finished changing. I didn't mind the shifts in my body as much as I minded his hands nearly suffocating me.

"Get off me!" I finally shoved him off, my muscle mass too small to overpower him anymore.

"Hehe, you're cute when you're angry Ixsa!" Axel swayed on his heels.

"Let's get this show on the road! I can't wait to see Xemnas's face!" Roxas laughed.

"Wait! We gotta get him some cute clothes first!" Demyx said. "He can't have a coat already! It'd be too suspicious." He pinched his chin, pretending to be smart.

"We can borrow some of Xion's!" Roxas smiled. We all looked at him, then my body, then face palmed. "What?"

"Nothing, Roxy." Axel patted him on the head, trying not to sound disappointed. "We can go shopping!"

"Oooooh no, if we're going shopping, at least let me pick out my own clothes!" My voice…I hated my voice just then.

"Oh Roxas?" Demyx motioned for him to get something. He came back with a contract. Of all things he came back with a contract.

"If you would be so kind as to read the fine print, Axel?"

"Why yes, Roxas, I would." He cleared his throat, and read my demise. "He who fails to prove himself shall do all of the following: one, become a woman for an unknown amount of time, two, let his friends pick out his clothes, three, be wherever his friends want him to be, and four, say whatever the hell his friends want him to." Axel peered his eyes over the top of the paper, and I could see his smirk barely there, too.

"I never signed that!" Axel turned the paper around, and there it was. My signature. Clear as day. "How did you…?"

"We made you sign it in your sleep," Demyx was so proud.

"Really?" I only stared. They all three nodded in unison. I sighed.

We arrived at the mall later that day. All I could think about was the aroma of all that perfume.

"Over here!" Axel waved for us to follow. "Okay men! We have one hour before the weekly meeting. Go find your top five favorite outfits for Ixsa to try on. Meet back here in thirty minutes so we can have time for her to try them on." I went to go sit down. "Oh no, you look too, Ixsa."

"Why? Aren't you all just going to reject it?"

"I dunno, maybe if it's cool we'll keep it."

"Fine." The three of them rushed out of my sight and out of mind for now." I wandered the store for a few minutes and stopped. How was I supposed to know about women's fashion?

"Can I help you, ma'am?" I was surprised to see Roxas's somebody working in a store such as this.

"Uh…do you know where to find something…" I tried to sound feminine, and that I actually _knew_ what I was talking about, "Something stylish, comfortable, and not too girly?"

"Definitely!" He grabbed my arm. "Follow me! Yaknow, my boyfriend secretly lets me dress him like a girl, oh but don't tell anyone!" I wondered why that last bit was necessary, but he was actually very helpful. After a few minutes, I had found my single outfit Axel granted me and headed to the dressing rooms.

"Augh!" They scared me.

"Took you long enough!" Everyone had already finished, and they all had more outfits than I did. "Common already I wanna go first!" Roxas was a little impatient…although I didn't care enough to pay attention. I walked into the correct dressing room, and heard one annoying entrance beep. Then three more. I turned around to see my friends happily bouncing in place to see me put on my clothes. I sighed. I really needed some new friends.

"If I must try on each of these ridiculous outfits, at least let me change in peace. I will come out when I have changed, just wait outside!" I pushed them all out...not without a group sigh. To my relief, they stayed put; so, I walked to the first stall to try on all of thirty outfits. First, as promised, Roxas's choices. I still showed them to him, but…I was quite concerned when I figured out they were all Lolita dresses. From maids to skimpy waitresses, Roxas needed to stay out of Axel's room. "Roxas, none of these will be the one, you know that right?"

"Oh, yea I know, I just wanted to see you in them," he snickered. I could've growled at him.

"Fine, who's next?"

"That would be me," Axel winked.

"Fine." I took his clothes and went back to try them on. Although, none suited me. They all looked like something a punk model would wear. But, to please him we kept a black dress that fit me rather well.

"Now mine!" Demyx cheered as he handed me his clothes. I went to try them on. They were closer to something more that I might wear, combos of skirts and hoodies, and big shoes and hats. Although, I was going to give up, when I saw his last outfit and mine. I decided to combine the two. The result was very nice. A plain black tee, giant cargo pants, bracelets galore, and to top it off, some big combat boots. I walked out, for what I hoped to be the last time.

"Whoa! Cool, man!" Roxas cheered.

"Yea, I knew those boots would look cool!" Demyx gleamed.

"Hm…it's not right somehow." Axel said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" It was fine, and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ah! I know!" Axel rushed back into the forest of clothes for who knew what. Only a minute later, he came back with a black bow. "This is the ticket!" He placed the clip on bow in my hair, stood back, and said, "It is _finito_!"

"Oh, shut up." I said. "So this is the outfit right?"

"Definitely!" They all said.

"Fine. Can we go and get this over with now? …I hate this store."

"Oh, don't get your bonnet in a bun-"

"Shut. Up."

"Fine we're going!" Axel protested leaving. I didn't want to either, though. It'd be better to never get my heart back rather than to let Xemnas see me. My thoughts were interupted.

"Roxyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," said a familiar teenage voice. Roxas turned around with a shocked expression.

"S-Sora?" Roxas was right on the nose.

"Roxas! Come give your cousin a hug!" Cousin? Was Sora honestly stupid enough to where Roxas could persuade him into thinking that he could be his cousin? "I haven't seen you in so looong!" Yep. Definitely that stupid.

"Heh heh…yea, good to see you, too, _cousin_." Sora nearly squeezed Roxas to death…and we really did need that keyblade of his.

"Oooooo, Roxas?" Sora stared at all of us.

"Yea?"

"Who are theeese people?"

"Oh…uhm…Sora, these are my colleges and friends Axel, Demyx, and S-Ixsa."

"Oh! They seem cool!" Sora smiled so hard his eyes were shut. I cursed my new levels of estrogen when I actually had the thought that he was kind of cute. "Oh! Ixsa those clothes look amazing on you!" His business persona wasn't very different than his natural urge to complement people.

"Oh really? Thanks." I replied with a fake smile.

"Yea! Those boots are totally badass!"

"Told you!" Demyx encouraged. Long story short, Sora almost died because he made Axel extremely angry. He got too close to Roxas, or made him uncomfortable, or something. I couldn't get that smell of singed hair out of my nose for at least a week…Roxas was able to calm them both down, though so we were able to return to the castle right on time. We entered a dark corridor into the castle before it was too late. I stopped, hesitant on what to say or do, because if the Superior found out it was me, never mind the humiliation, I would be on cleaning duty for a year along with bathroom keep up. And everyone knows what happens to Vexen when he goes to his favorite Mexican restaurant every Thursday night. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey! Comon, man, we gotta go!" Demyx pulled me by my arm so that I would come, and to be honest, if he hadn't, I don't think I would've.

"This meeting is now in session, my brethren." Oh no. Xemnas was already beginning the meeting. We were late.

"S'cuse me, Superior!" Axel was never good at manners.

"Number VIII, and numbers IX and XIII, you are all late. What is your excuse this time?" I could even hear him roll his eyes at him. I tried to hide my face as we slowly walked in.

"No excuses, but we did find a new Nobody on our way here, sir." Axel's fake smirk was one I hoped wasn't as obvious to everyone else as it was for me. "Her name's Asi," he said. I lifted my head. The closest one to me was Xion, the look on her face told me she knew who I was. Smart girl. She didn't matter to me, though. I continued to glace at the organization. Larxene was one I was afraid of. Her 'only female in the organization' status was over…temporarily. I hoped she wouldn't kill me. I was pretty sure by her stare she was willing to right then and there. Xigbar's and Vexen's stare also scared me…they were both curious glances eager for experimentation…and I don't know who's experimenting I prefered. Then I reached Xemnas's glare. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx had all taken their seats, waiting for Xemnas to determine if I was to become a member or not. They all tried, very terribly, to restrain their laughter.

"Well. Then let us all welcome our newest member. Number XV, Ixsa." How did we know he'd change the name to that? I still don't know. Not much to do with my name, though, so I set that thought aside. I had bigger things to worry about. Xemnas's glare was different than all the others. And I didn't even have to say a word. The way he looked…and even _spoke_ of me…fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys! So I know I said I wouldn't be updating much due to practicing my writing, but hey, I already had this half-finished!

Sïax: *facepalm*

Me: What? You finish what you start ok?

Siax: And you have what 4 other stories that are unfinished. *you hear a punching sound*

Me: Well, since Siax decided to take a nap, hows about I tell ya a little something special? I'll be updating my profile a lot more! Along with that, you guys will get previews of chapters before they get posted! Not interested? Well, I may also be doing polls every so often to let YOU guys chose how a story goes :D I've done it before…but no one ever looked T^T So be sure to check once in a while for special treats like these!

Siax: Mooooooan *sadface*

* * *

"What do you think he's talking about in there?" Demyx asked anxiously.

"Don't be stupid Demyx its only organization briefing, remember?" Axel replied. They had all decided to wait right outside the round room for their friend.

"Oh yea…now I do. But wouldn't it be funny if Old Xemmy asked about something else?" Demyx chuckled.

"I'm not sure…do you really think he'd be that quick to take to em?" Roxas wondered.

"Naaaa…well…when I think about it, the only woman he's even seen since he's put kingdom hearts watch duty on his own shoulders is Larxene." They all three shuddered.

"Didn't you date her for a while though, Axel?" Demyx teased.

"Yea…not one of my better relationships…" Axel made a face of utter disgust.

"Axel, who _haven't_ you dated in the organization?" Roxas laughed.

"Eh…that would be Vexen." He stated-matter of-factly.

"You and Superior…and Xigbar?" Axel nodded. "Xaldin?" Again Axel nodded. Demyx kept pointing his fingers in different directions back to Axel. "Xion and Roxas too?"

"Xion wasn't for very long. She's a bit too quiet for me, yaknow?" He snuggled Roxas. "But this one." He looked up at Roxas. "Is mine. You can't have him, alright?" Demyx hadn't known about their fling.

"But he's only fifteen, dude!"

"Sooooo. Roxas seems fine with it. Aren't you Roxas?" They looked to him. But he wasn't paying attention. He was watching out for anyone

"Shhhhh!" he shushed them. "Someone's coming!" They all crouched together under the hallway bench they sat under. The footsteps got closer, and then they disappeared. For a moment the three stared at each other in wonder.

"Where you all spying on me?!" They all jumped when Ixsa appeared from nowhere.

"How'd it go?" They all ignored him. Ixsa only sighed and made a frustrated look before walking away without a word.

"What'd he say, what'd he say?" After an hour of yapping in his ear, Ixsa couldn't handle it anymore.

"Nothing! He only briefed me! Now go back to your rooms! Leave me in peace…" He tried to get them to leave. However, now they seemed to be all the more interested.

"You're leaving something out, buddy!" Axel snickered.

"Comon, please, please, please tell us!" Roxas looked like he was about to explode from his curiosity. Ixsa thought of just how terribly bad that would be.

"If it'll get you all to SHUT UP and LEAVE I'll tell you. But if you don't I will beat you to a pulp, got it?" He pointed a finger in each of their faces. How he hated that he felt like the mother of the three stooges. They all nodded so fast he thought they'd either become bobble heads or their heads would just fall off. "He…appears to be interested or in the least attracted to me. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me alright? Now get your asses out of my room before I kick em out!" He said in a rush. They all ooo'ed like little kids. They did honor their word, though, and left for their rooms.

Demyx entered Zexion's room. He liked it there. He could sit and play any instrument he wanted without criticism from any of the other members. Today he picked up an acoustic guitar and began to strum. Zexion had told him before that he like it. He said it was good for when he read.

"Demyx?" Zexion said as he walked into the room. If he hadn't said anything, Demyx wouldn't have been able to hear him come in.

"Yep? Oh hia Zexion!" Demyx smiled.

"What's up with Sïax?" He said while he put on his reading glasses. Demyx was never the best liar. He nervously continued strumming and stuttered.

"Uh…um…w-what do you mean?" He looked from the floor to Zexion several times. They sat a moment. Zexion took his glasses off and sighed.

"He's a girl, Demyx. Now what are you not wanting to tell me?" He looked at Demyx with his "tell me or else" gaze; however, Demyx knew he would never hurt him.

"It…it's kina a secret." Demyx stopped strumming.

"But you know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Yea, I know."

"Then what is it?" He put his glasses back on. Demyx couldn't take keeping a secret. He put his hands behind his head and his head in his lap.

"Ooooo, Zexion, I told you it's a secret!" Demyx put his hands down and laid his head on the wall. "Promise not to tell?" He looked at Zexion with sad eyes; almost like he was going to be punished.

"I promise." Zexion put on his fake smile.

"Fine. Axel came home one day with a genderswap potion, we made a bet, Sïax lost, and now he has to seduce Xemnas!" Demyx rushed the entire sentence like a child whenever they're tattling on their sibling.

"I should have known this was Axel's doing." Zexion looked down.

"Pleeeease don't tell!" Demyx begged.

"Demyx, did you ever think of how Sïax feels in this whole situation?" Demyx paused then to think.

"Well…not really. But…he never really acts like things bother him when we tease him." Demyx said.

"You should talk to Axel about this; the sooner the better. And that doesn't mean he doesn't feel anything, Demyx." He said, concerned.

"Wait, Zexion, I thought Nobodies couldn't feel." Demyx asked.

"Your right. We can't."

"But-"

"Go on, Demyx. I have some work to do. If you would mind I'd rather be by myself today."

"Okay…Bye then." Demyx lowered his head, disappointed.

"Goodbye, Demyx." Zexion said, going back to his reading.

Sïax walked to his…should he really be able to still call himself a man? After what just happened? One thing he did know-Xemnas was interested, and not in a good way. He finally reached his door, and opened it slowly so no one would see the "new member" going into Sïax's room, at night, alone. That sure would spark questions. The door shut quietly after he shut the door. Sïax sighed and went to his cloak rack. He took his cloak off and stared down for a moment. He thought to himself that he would really need to buy a bra sometime soon; however, he knew nothing about them. Who could he take with him? He thought that surely Axel would-no he simply couldn't even bring himself to imagine the destruction of the poor store if Axel were to go in there, and actually have permission to touch women's underwear. He thought of Larxene…then again he thought it best not to. I could imagine her being sweet to him, but…what if the store clerks ticked her off? They'd likely be fried to a crisp before she was done with them. Xion? No she's too close to Xemnas he couldn't take her with him. Who was left? Just then his phone rang. He opened it.

"Hello?"

"You don't sound like Siax…" A familiar voice questioned.

"Sorry, Siax is taking a vacation and left me to watch over his work. Who is this?"

"It's a friend of his, Aqua." Aqua! That's it! He could ask for some time with her and maybe she could take him! He would've just dealt with not wearing one…however; the perverts he lived with were likely to cause him trouble if he didn't. He had to word this correctly.

"Oh, you're Aqua? I've heard some about you." Sïax said sweetly.

"Oh?"

"Yea, and I'd really like to meet you sometime for some…" oh what would sound right he though, "girl-time? Any friend of Sïax is a friend of mine."

"That sounds like fun! When and where, I'll be there!" She jingled.

"How about tomorrow around 2?" Around that time is when everyone will already be on their missions.

"That is just fine with me, I'll see you…where can I see you?"

"Well where is convenient for you?"

"How about Twilight Town Center? It's full of shops, too, so bring some munny!"

"Heh, will do, thanks." He smiled.

"Sooo, I'll see you then?"

"Definitely." She hung up the phone. Well at least that's one problem off my shoulders…one down, about a blue-billion to go.


End file.
